1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flexible substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display is a self-light emitting display device that displays an image using an organic light emitting diode emitting light. The organic light emitting diode display does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display. Thus, a thickness and a weight of the organic light emitting diode display may be significantly reduced. Further, the organic light emitting diode display may have high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed. Thus, the organic light emitting diode display may be a next generation display device of a portable electronic device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.